


the carpeted kitchen

by Xbabydevilx



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Carpet, Other, Ramen, kitchen, sodium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbabydevilx/pseuds/Xbabydevilx
Kudos: 2





	the carpeted kitchen

Alastor walked into the hotel, clutching his beloved bottle of overpriced Tesco champagne from isle 5 handled delicately by Sharen Kimberly Whittington to his side. It was reduced down to £6.87 from its high price of $400. He sauntered into the kitchen with the hope of simply setting down his champagne on the side. Only to find the normal satisfying click from his shoes on the floor to be replaced with a subtle thud. Perplexed, he took his gaze toward the floor. Only to find the floor covered in a neon green carpet.  
*sharp gasp* “AYO G why the floor carpet, meant to be tile innit. *tsk* Carpet be a jokeman smh my head” Alastor bent down, proceeding to draw the entirety of sir mixalot’s baby got back on the carpet. Taking out the Asda coca-cola from his Tesco bag, sipping it, not noticing his six-armed boyfriend come into the room, sighing, he spoke; “babe we had to turn the floor carpet cause you kept falling over you dumbass” 

Suddenly, the carpet turned into ramen.

Angel spoke; “be careful children that’s a lot of sodium”

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GouWVUFQoJg


End file.
